Nowhere To Run
by Stephycats7785
Summary: No matter where she hid or how fast she ran, he was always able to find her. She would never be able to escape from him no matter how much she wished she could. She was forever trapped in the web of Volturi tracker Demetri.


**Title: Nowhere To Run**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Demetri**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: No matter where she hid or fast she ran, he was always able to find her. She would never be able to escape from him no matter how much she wished she could. She was forever trapped in the web of Volturi tracker Demetri.**

**AN: I know, another leah/Demetri story. I can't help it though! Demetri is wickedly awesome and Leah is one of my favorite characters. This idea just sorta popped into my head while I was trying to work on my next chapter for "Packs opinions." I was listening to music and the song "In the air tonight" the Full Blown Rose version, came on and it caused the idea to demand to be written. My muse really gave me no choice and so this one-shot was born. I hope you like it and please R&R like always!**

**--**

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight (Oh Lord)_

_I've been waiting for this moment for all my life (Oh Lord)_

_Can you feel it coming in the air tonight (Oh Lord)_

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight (Oh Lord 2x)_

_-- In The Air Tonight By Full Blown Rose_

I should have known he would find me, he always does. There is nowhere on this earth I could hide where he wouldn't be able to find me. He could track me no matter where I ended up. I had run to the ends of the earth and still he was able to catch up with me. We had played this game for years. I would run as fast as my legs would carry me and he would wait a few days before coming after me. When he found me, he'd always drag me back to Italy and spend days either making love to me until I could no long walk or use me to take out his anger and fustration on. Usually it turned into a mix of both.

"Your getting better at hiding from me Leah." I turned from where I had been standing at the cliff's edge to look him in the eye as he spoke to me. He had his hands in his pockets and a half amused half angry grin on his face. He stepped towards me and I stepped back in response. I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks underneath the cliff below. "Coming to your childhood home of La Push turned out to be a very smart move on your part. Usually I wouldn't have to resort to using my ability to track people to find you. This time I had to. Kudos to you for that well played move on your part." Pulling his hands from his pockets, he clapped his hands together slowly in a gesture ment to mock me. "You came to the most obvious place. The only reason I did not check here in the first place was due to the fact it was the most obvious choice. Don't worry, I won't make that mistake next time."

I stiffened and sent a growl his way. "There isn't going to be a next time you blood sucking freak of nature."

My menacing tone had no effect on the tracker. He simply smiled at me while shaking his head at the head at the same time. "Really now Leah, is name calling really called for?" He took two more steps in my direction and I took two steps back in response. I could feel myself getting dangerously close to the edge but I didn't care. It's not like it would kill me if I fell. If a human like Isabella Swan can survive the fall then so could I. "Your being extra defiant lately Leah. You really should know better than to behave like that. When we get back to Volterra I am going to have to punish you.'

I raised my chin in defiance. "I won't be going back with you. I told this before."

"You have told me this before and yet every time you say it, you still end up coming back to me. What makes it different now?" He reached one of his hands in my direction and backed up even more. If I let him touch me I knew I would not have the strength to tell him goodbye.

"What makes it different is I mean it now. I won't go back with you." I closed my eyes for half a second as I felt the wind blow my hair around my face.

How I wished I could sprout wings and fly away from everything. My life was so different than I used to picture it turning out. Everyone I knew and loved was now gone. Both my parents were dead. It's been four since my mother passed away and thirteen years since my fathers death. Seth had gotten married 7 years ago to a leech he met while traveling with the Cullens. Jacob was now married to Bella's demon spawn, and the other pack memembers had also married and moved on to better, happier lives. All except for me.

I was still the same girl I had been the day Sam Uley left me alone on the very cliff I was now standing when he broke my heart. I had not changed at all in the years that had passed me by. I never aged even a single day. Physically I was still the beautiful 22 year old woman I had been back then. I had tried to stop phasing eight years ago, but being the only one of my kind, I quickly realized it didn't matter if I never phased again, I still wouldn't age. I was forever stuck in this world with no hope of escape. I was trapped and my hope for escape, which had been death, was taken from my grasp and crushed in front of my very eyes.

"You make sound as if I am giving you a choice in the matter. Don't be stupid Leah Clearwater. You **don't **have a choice and by now you should know that." Demetri's eyes were black from hunger and anger.

I shouldn't be pushing him like this, but I didn't care anymore. I knew no matter how hard I tried, my situation wouldn't change. Still, I felt the need to try. I hadn't gained the name Leah 'stubborn ass' Clearwater for no reason. I had once been the bitch of La Push who could scare someone to death by simply glaring at them. I didn't take shit from anyone and I never followed the rules. Growing up and becoming a wolf taught me that I was the only person I could count on. That never changed and it never would. But around Demetri, I couldn't count on myself anymore. I my heart and body would do the opposite my brain told them to do.

I may not have imprinted on the Volturi, people eating parasite and for that I would forever be thankful. But just because I didn't imprint on him, it did not mean I didn't need him. My feelings or whatever you wanted to call them, for Demetri scared the hell out of me. It wasn't imprinting, and sure as hell wasn't love. Or if it were love, it was not the happy bubbling kind. More like the sick twisted version of love. The only thing I could come close to use to describe it was obsession. I was obsessed with the pain he inflicted on me. I needed and craved the emotions he brought out in me. Feeling pain and raw need was better than feeling nothing at all.

"No Demetri," I told him as a sneer twisted my face into an ugly mask of emotion, of a mask of hate. "I'm not giving **you **a choice. This is goodbye you creepy, people eating, foriegn leech. May we meet again hell."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I turned on my heel and took the two strides to the end of the cliff. I smiled for the first time in a long time as I felt my feet hit air and I began to fall. The air barely had time to whip around me before a cold hand wrapped it's icy fingers around my wrist and my body jerked to violent and sudden halt. Damnit! I had almost been free of him. Almost free of this hell on earth. Sure I probably wouldn't have died but a girl can hope can't she?

"Tsk Tsk Leah, you just weren't quick enough and you never will be. Remember my little wolf girl, even in death I will track you down and bring you back. You are **mine **Leah Ray Clearwater, no one else's." I looked up and watched his smirk at me as he pulled me upwards slowly.

"Don't be so sure of yourself you over confident fucker, there is always next time." I spat out at him with a glare.

"When will you learn I never loose? I always get what I want and what I want is and will always be you. Don't be foolish enough to believe I care about what you want. I am not like the precious Cullen family. I am a vampire who knows how to keep what is his. Whether you like it or not Leah, you belong to me and it's about time you got used to the fact. Since the first time I layed eyes on you, I've owned you, that's never going to change." After his little speech he crashed his lips to mine and bit my lower lip until it began to bleed.

I fisted my hands in his hair as one lone tear slid down my cheek. He was right, I would always belong to him. I would never get my wish granted and grow wings that would allow me to fly away. I was trapped forever and no matter where I ran to...He would always find me.

**AN: This was sort of a drabble but I hoped you all liked it. I had originally planned to use James instead of Demetri but I wanted to write the darker side of the Volturi tracker. I know I tend to write the darker side of romance but I can't help it. I find the darker side of romance interesting and Demetri is a vampire. I think all vampires, good or evil, have a dark and posessive side to them. Let me know what you thought about it even if you think it was wierd! **


End file.
